miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitwopia
Miitwopia is a fanmade sequel to Miitopia taking place three years after the events of Miitopia. it is also a fancomic, which can be read here or here. Plot Three years after the event of Miitopia, a new threat looms over Miitopia: The Keeper Of The Night. The Great Sage and the Protagonist have disappeared all of the sudden as well! Now the Reborn and co. have to stop her! Characters Reborn Great Sage Lemon Ex-Dark Lord Teammate 1 Tribe Scientist Teammate 2 Little Sister Tribe Leader Keeper of the Night Control You can choose whether or not you control your whole party, just your mii, or no miis at all. Once the you beat the game, you have even more control over what miis you control. Relationships The relationship cap has been increased to 150, rather than 99. You may also choose to ship your miis together, regardless of gender if your miis are above level 100. You may also ship your miis with up to 5 other miis. There are new animations every 10-30 levels, instead of stopping at 30.Here is a list of all the relationships above 0. Below 100 1: indifferent 2-5: acquainted 5-7: maybe likes a little 7-9: likes a bit 10-12:likes 13-15:likes a lot 16-20:chummy 21-25:close 25-29: very close 30-35:confidants 35-49: Besties 50-57:like peas in a pod 58-59: tighter than bark on a tree 60-69:Close friends 70-79: sidekicks 80-84: very close buddies 85-89:special friends 90-99: Together forever 100+ but still Platonic: Romantic: 100-110: maybe has a small crush 111-115: probably has a crush 116-120: definitely has a crush 121-130: Datemates 130-140: Deeply in love 141-149: Life Partners 150: Soul Mates Quarrels Quarrels work somewhat differently too, there being two types of quarrels. The first type of quarrel works like the original miitopia. The second type would be if you go into negative relationships, which caps at -50. Sometimes, instead of resentment raising, your relationship lowers. And sometimes, in VERY RARE events, your relationship will go into the negatives. There can also be story events that can bring your relationships into the negatives. If a regular quarrel takes too long to resolve, it can also turn into this. Here’s a list of all the non-positive relationships: 0: not speaking -1 to -5: a bit angry -6 to -10: not that angry -11 to -15: angry -16 to -20: very angry -21 to -25: outraged -25 to -30: irate -31 to -35: enemies -36 to -40: hates -41 to -45: deeply hates -46 to -50: worst enemies (Credit to Miitop for the idea of negative relationships!) Sprinkles: Sprinkles, of course, return to Miitwopia. However, there are some differences in the sprinkles, and some new sprinkles added! Personalities: Just like in Miitopia, Miitwopia has personalities and their respective quirks. However, some things have changed, including:'' * Old personalities being altered * New personalities being added * A Mii can have up to two personalities at a time. Personality types: Positive Personality types Kind Laid-Back Cool Energetic Stubborn Airheaded Cautious Prankster Timid Neutral personality types Neutral Negative Personality types Angry Lazy Crazy Altruistic Stupid Anxious Gangster New Areas * Lush Sanctuary * Sanddollar Coast * The Saltbed * The Light House And more, but they are spoilers to the comic strip! New Jobs * Bird * Gamer * Monster Tamer * Witch * Brawler * Mime * Postman * Lizard New Events Inn events * Two miis are playing a video game. the winner is randomly decided. depending on the personality that wins it can either raise relationship or resentment. ** If, for example, two kind miis are playing together, relationship will raise no matter what. ** if a kind mii and a stubborn mii for example are playing together and the stubborn mii wins, relationship will raise. ** if a kind mii and a stubborn mii are playing together and the stubborn mii loses, the stubborn will get resentful of the kind one. ** if two stubborn miis are playing together, the two will grow resentful no matter what the result is. * Two miis can draw a drawing and show it to the other mii. The drawing can be of the other mii(which raises relationship a full level) of the surrounding area (which raises relationship a quarter level) a random enemy (which raises relationship a random amount up a quarter level) a mock drawing of the other mii(will only happen in a quarrel, and raises resentment.) * The miis will enter a rap battle(word chains in Japan), similar to tomodachi life. It functions similar to the video games, with a random winner. depending on who wins and the personalities involved it can either raise relationship, resentment, or both. * The singing event is expanded on. Sometimes the miis will sing the songs from Tomodachi life and tomodachi collection. Also, the miis may also harmonize HORRIBLY, but this does not affect gameplay. There are also new conversations in the inn. Inn conversations Out-of-inn events: Everywhere: Lush Sanctuary Only: Category:Games Category:Miitwopia Category:Stormgraysheep99